Question
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Jantung Eren Jaeger butuh terapi ketika ia akan memasuki ruang pribadi milik komandannya. Eren Jaeger butuh berkomat-kamit dalam hati meminta pertolongan Tuhan ketika ia diinterogasi. Interogasi dengan pertanyaan aneh-aneh yang membuatnya malah terjerumus ke dalam jalan yang ... berbelok. /Erwin X Eren/


Eren mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan melalui mulutnya. Ia juga mulai menata pikirannya yang entah kenapa jadi terpecah belah ketika mengingat kenapa ia berada di sini. Ada alasan kenapa ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu ini.

Tadi, komandannya memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk ke ruang _pribadi_—mari kita ulang, _**pribadi**_—milik komandan tercintanya ini. Ia tak akan gundah gulana jika ia hanya ke ruang kerja komandannya. Ia sering melakukan itu; memberi laporan; menyuguhkan teh; atau diajak oleh mayor Hanji maupun kopral Rivaille.

Eren berdiri gelisah di tempatnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kaus tipisnya di bagian leher. Eren tak tahu jika ia akan segugup ini ketika pergi menuju tempat _pribadi_ milik komandannya. Ia pernah ke ruang Hanji, sekedar ia direcoki ramuan tak jelas pada tengah malam. Ia juga pernah ke ruang Rivaille, sekedar untuk mendapat hukuman yaitu membersihkan kamar mandi Rivaille yang sudah _kinclong_.

Intinya, Eren tak pernah segugup ini pada satu orang saja.

Eren kembali mengambil napas dan tanpa sadar menahannya saat mengetuk pintu.

**Tok-tok-tok**

"Masuk..."  
Suara berat terdengar dari dalam membuat jantung Eren nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan dengan tangan gemetar ia sentuh ganggang pintu kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam. "Komandan, ini saya E—"

Mata Erenpun membelak terkejut.

**-o0o-**

**Question**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Question © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing:**** Erwin Smith X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : | Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tak ada keuntungan materil dalam membuat ini. Hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

"K-komandan..." Eren menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah itu dan berkata dengan gugup.

"Hmn?" komandan tercintanya itu tampak membalas dengan gumaman singkat karena sedang disibukkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambut pirang basahnya itu dengan selembar handuk putih.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan ini. "Bi-bisakan Anda menggunakan baju dahulu!" Eren berseru dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Erwin tampak menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya itu dan menatap Eren bingung. "Kenapa Eren? Kita kan sama laki-laki,"

Eren megap-megap layaknya ikan koi saat ia tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia tak tahan melihat tubuh komandannya yang indah dan terbentuk itu. Ia juga ingin mengatakan bahwa rambut Erwin yang tak beraturan dan menjuntai menutupi matanya itu sungguh seksi.

Eren menampar pipinya.

Tidak—ia tak boleh naksir pada komandannya ini.

"Ehem," Eren berdeham sambil mencoba mengurangi merah pada pipinya dengan tak menatap komandannya. "Jadi, ada apa komandan memanggil saya?"

"Sebelumnya, panggil aku Erwin, Eren. Kita tak akan membahas tentang pekerjaan," balas Erwin sambil menaruh handuknya ke keranjang cucian.

"Baiklah, uhm, Erwin-san?" ucap Eren dengan nada bingung. Sungguh rasanya aneh jika ia yang terbiasa memanggil komandannya dengan _'Komandan'_ sekarang berubah menjadi _'Erwin'_dengan _suffix_ –san agar setidaknya lebih sopan. Yah, masih sedikit aneh memang.

"Bagus," Erwin mengangguk dengan tersenyum senang. "Aku memanggilmu kemari—karena aku ingin menginterogasimu." Nada bicara Erwin mulai serius dan ia juga membenarkan letak duduknya di tepi kasur.

Eren menelan ludahnya susah saat sorot mata dan nada bicara Erwin mulai serius. Ia melakukan kesalahan apa hingga ia hendak diinterogasi. Eren hanya bisa berkomat-kamit berdoa semoga Tuhan menyelamatkannya dari maut ini.

"Apakah kau siap Eren Jaeger?" tanya Erwin sambil menatap Eren yang gemetar gugup itu.

"Saya siap, _sir_!" ucap Eren secara otomatis memberi salute kepada Erwin.

.

.

.

"Siapa namaku?"

"Eh?" Eren terdiam dan menatap komandannya yang masih senan tiasa tanpa baju atasan itu. "Maksud Anda?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jawab saja, Eren..."

"Eh, uhm, Erwin Smith..."

"Siapa aku?"

"Komandan Scouting Legion ke 13."

"Tinggiku?"

Eren diam sesaat dan memandangi Erwin dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian mengira-ngira berapa tinggi komandannya ini. "188 cm ... mungkin,"

"Berat?"

"Oh, um, mungkin 92 kg." Eren tak tahu dengan jelas yang satu ini.

"Kapan aku lahir?"

"14 Oktober..." Kalau yang ini Eren jelas tahu. Ia hapal semua tanggal lahir orang-orang di Scouting Legion.

Dan pertanyaanpun berlanjut...

.

.

.

Eren semakin lama semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Erwin. Yang awalnya ia hendak diinterogasi (Eren sudah memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengerikan) malah berubah menjadi bertanya tentang biodata komandannya sendiri. Walaupun begitu Eren tetap menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Erwin, sesulit dan seaneh apapun. Tapi, sayang ada satu pertanyaan—pertanyaan terakhir yang sedikit...

"Oke, sekarang pertanyaan terakhir," Erwin membenarkan duduknya dan menatap Eren yang masih berdiri dengan gugup itu. "Apa yang aku _sukai_?"

Eren diam dan berkedip bingung. Oh, ia tak pernah tahu apa yang disukai oleh komandannya ini. "Makanan atau minuman, Erwin-san?" setidaknya ia harus mencoba menebak dulu. Dalam otak Eren ia mulai membuka memorinya ketika Erwin makan dan minum. Makanan apa yang paling dinikmati Erwin dan minuman apa yang paling sering diminum.

"Aku tak berkata apa yang aku sukai itu makanan ataupun minuman," Erwin tersenyum kecil—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepada Eren. "Yah, tapi hal tersebut bisa menjadi _makanan_ dan _minuman_ku... Aku ulangi lagi ... apa yang aku _sukai_?"

"Yang Anda sukai?" gumam Eren sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Saya kurang tahu akan hal tersebut. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya Erwin-san?" pintanya sambil menatap Erwin yang tersenyum itu.

"Tentu saja, Eren," jeda. "Hal yang kusukai ada di ... depanku..." Erwin menatap mata hijau kebiruan yang terbelak itu dengan intens. Menunggu apa reaksi selanjutnya yang diberikan anak itu.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Eren berbalik ke belakang. Ia tampak menoleh kesana-kemari saat di depannya adalah sebuah tembok batu. "Apa Erwin-san suka tembok batu?" tanya Eren dengan polos sambil menunjuk tembok di depannya. "Atau maksud Erwin-san vas bunga? Atau bunga primose ini? Atau meja kayu ini?" Eren mulai menunjuki barang-barang yang ia ucapkan.

Erwin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. _Duh_, ia lupa kalau anak satu ini memang sedikit ... _keterlaluan_ polosnya. _Pantas saja Rivaille capek mengurusi anak ini_, batin Erwin sambil menghela napasnya lelah. "Eren, ke sini sebentar..." Erwin melambaikan tangannya memanggil Eren yang masih kebingungan itu.

Erwin segera menarik tangan Eren begitu Eren tiba di depannya. Eren kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dalam pangkuan Erwin. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat dan segera berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Erwin. Tapi ia tak bisa, karena tangan Erwin segera melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Umm, Erwin-san, bisa lepaskan aku? Ini—ini terlalu dekat," ujar Eren sambil menarik-narik lengan Erwin yang tak bergerak sekalipun dari pinggangnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah malu dan maniknya mencoba untuk tak menatap manik biru laut jernih di depannya.

Membuat Erwin jadi _gemas_ sendiri.

"Eren," Erwin mendesahkan nama bawahannya itu di telinga yang sekarang ikut memerah itu. "Apakah kau mau tahu apa yang aku _sukai_?"

"Jadi, Erwin-san, apa yang Anda sukai?" sebenarnya Eren juga sedari tadi penasaran apa yang disukai oleh komandannya ini.

"Hmn, seperti yang aku bilang dia bukan makanan ataupun minuman, tapi dia juga bisa sebenarnya..." Erwin menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang itu dan menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh yang bergetar pelan itu. "Menurutmu apa Eren?"

"Umn, saya tak tahu, Erwin-san..." balas Eren dengan jujur. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Erwin. Tapi tindakan Erwin—menciumi lehernya—itu geli. "Akh! Erwin-san, apa yang Anda lakukan?" serunya saat Erwin menggigit lehernya hingga ada tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Aku hanya menandaimu dan juga melimpahkan rasa kesalku padamu," balas Erwin sambil menatap tajam Eren yang sedang mengelus tanda yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Kenapa Anda kesal kepada saya, Erwin-san? Saya melakukan kesalahan kah?" tanya Eren masih dengan mengelus luka di lehernya itu.

"Aku kesal karena kau tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan kata-kata metaforaku, Eren," balas Erwin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tak akan basa-basi lagi padamu," Erwin mengambil napasnya. "Yang kusukai itu _kamu_, Eren."

"Eh?" Eren tampak tertegun dan menatap Erwin dengan kosong sesaat sebelum wajahnya memerah padam. "EHHH! APA MAKSUD ERWIN-SAN?!" Eren menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ia merasa sangat lemas dan bisa saja jatuh jika Erwin tak menahan pinggangnya.

"Eren, tatap aku," pinta Erwin sambil menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah rupawan itu. Erwin sempat termangu saat melihat wajah Eren yang memerah malu dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca; tampak sangat manis.

"Apa ini berarti kau menjawab _iya_?" tanya Erwin sambil menatap intens mata hijau kebiruan yang mencoba tak menatapnya itu.

"Iya maksudnya apa Erwin-san?!" Eren mulai meronta. "Saya tak mau dimakan oleh Erwin-san! Saya tak ingin dimakan kanibal! TIDAAAKKKK!" Eren mulai berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Erwin sendiri, ia tampak bengong dan merasa lelah secara batin dan raga. Ini anak di depannya sungguh _polos_ atau memang _bodoh_. Sudah jelas konteks yang ia maksud dari _suka_ itu menyukai dalam arti _romantis_ dan ingin _memakan_—bukan literal—Eren di atas ranjangnya.

Erwin _lelah_.

"Dengar Eren," Erwin menyentak tubuh Eren hingga Eren berhenti berontak dan menatap dirinya. "Aku menyukaimu dalam arti romantis. Kau mengerti bukan?"

"Eh? Seperti si Muka Kuda dan Armin?" balas Eren ketika ia teringat bahwa teman-musuhnya dan sahabat dari kecilnya itu mempunyai hubungan romantis.

"Ya, seperti mereka." Cengkraman tangan Erwin mengendur. "Apa kau juga mau memiliki hubungan seperti mereka denganku?"

"... Uhh, aku tak tahu... Tapi selama bersama dengan Erwin-san, aku-aku mau saja..." balas Eren setelah terdiam sesaat sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Erwin tersenyum lega, kemudian ia angkat dagu itu agar ia bisa melihat manik yang indah itu sebelum mencium lembut bibir kemarahan yang telah tersaji itu. Eren tampak kaku di awal ciuman, tetapi perlahan ia mulai memeluk leher Erwin dan mendalamkan ciumannya.

Saat-saat panas seperti ini, Erwin selalu berharap tak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Tapi harapannya pupus sudah saat sebuah teriakan familiar kemudian suara pintu yang didobrak terdengar.

"HOOIII, ERWIN! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Hanji Zoe datang—dengan berkacak pinggang—tanpa mengindahkan atmosfer panas dan intim pada dua sejoli yang sedang berpangkuan dan berciuman mesra di tepi kasur itu.

Eren yang melihat Hanji segera melepaskan ciumannya dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari Erwin, tetapi tak bisa karena Erwin masih saja memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat dan tak mau melepaskannya. Erwin sendiri terlihat terganggu dengan kedatangan makhluk _genderless_ satu ini. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang tanpa senyum dan matanya yang tertutupi bayang gelap.

"Oh, kau sudah mengklaim bocah itu ternyata," ucap Hanji saat melihat wajah Eren yang memerah dan wajah Erwin yang menggelap itu. "Padahal dia baru saja akan kuklaim jadi bahan percobaanku..." Hanji cemberut sendiri sambil memandang Erwin dengan sebal. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," dan Hanji Zoe berlalu dengan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hanji-san..." gumam Eren sambil menatap kepergian Hanji yang begitu saja tanpa ada apa-apa. Oh ayolah, posisi mereka sangatlah ambigu.

"Eren," Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat mendengar suara Erwin yang tampak bergetar itu. "Mari kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda ini..."

Malam itu, ya, malam itu dan malam selanjutnya selalu terdengar suara lenguhan dan teriakan kenikmatan dari kamar Komandan Erwin Smith kita tercinta, dan tak ada bertanya apa itu. Mereka semua sudah tahu, tentu saja dari seorang manusia _genderless_ bernama Hanji Zoe.

Sekian laporan yang bisa disampaikan oleh Hanji Zoe dalam pengamatan Komandan Erwin Smith dan Eren Jaeger.

_P.S_ : Eren Jaeger tak bisa _naksir_ kepada Komandan Erwin Smith. Tetapi ia bisa _jatuh cinta_ kepada Komandan Erwin Smith.

**END**

**A/n:**

AHHHHHH! SELESAI!

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ini pair. Dan saya tidak akan kepikiran ini pair kalau teman saya tidak tiba-tiba ngomong, "Bikinin Erwin X Eren..." kepada saya yang seketika itu juga langsung _shock_.

Ah ya, tapi karena saya baik hati dan juga merasa tertantang, jadilah fic gaje ini. Moga kamu puas ya? Oh dan juga para pembaca semoga puas.

Terima kasih dan maaf atas typo serta ke-OOC-an tokoh.

Review please?


End file.
